


Intense Happiness

by felicityollies



Series: The Next Generation [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: years into the future Oliver is no longer the Green Arrow, but a retired grandfather, who spends too much time with his favorite little lady.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i literally fell asleep last night thinking about this so it had to be written

**2052 ******

********

“Aww Lissy,” Oliver cooed, “What’s wrong?”

He leaned down and scooped up his nearly one year old granddaughter from her crib. Her cries quieted and became soft sniffles as she snuggled into his chest.

“I think you just wanted grandpa to hold you,” he chuckled, rubbing her back.

He carried her to the living room and slowly sat down. His body was not what it used to be; his muscles and joints creaked and groaned, but he really didn’t mind. He sat Lissy in his lap and continued to rub her back. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and looked up at him, seeming to be in a much better mood now that she wasn’t in her crib away from him. Lissy was grandpa’s girl and everyone knew it.

He never thought he would feel as much happiness as he did when he married Felicity or when they welcomed their two daughters into the world, but he was mistaken. The day that their youngest daughter had Lissy was amazing. His first and only grandchild so far. He held her in his arms, feeling such intense happiness that his eyes welled with tears. So proud of his own little girl and overwhelmed with the love he felt for that tiny human being in his arms.

Unsurprising to all, she had been named after her grandmother, Felicity.

Being retired, he spent a great deal of time with Lissy. His two daughters had taken over the family legacy. Lissy’s mother worked with Felicity at Smoak Technologies during the day and sat behind the computer in the bunker at night. And her older sister was an archer who spent too much of her time training and in the gym. At least that was his opinion. He might have been biased because he missed his girls when they were away or busy.

With a pop Lissy’s thumb came out of her mouth. She parted her lips like she was about to say something; she hadn’t quite master words yet. Instead of words, she started to babble at him. It was a lot of nonsense, but he always felt like she was actually trying to tell him some fantastic story.

“You talk as much as your grandma,” he laughed.

She gave an offended squeal.

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” he pressed his lips together.

She continued her babbles and Oliver nodded along. It went on for several minutes until she stopped to take a breather.

“That was some story,” he chuckled again, “You must be hungry after that.”

He carried her into the kitchen, holding her on one hip while he got the food out. There weren’t any processed foods, aside from Felicity’s snacks, in his kitchen. He wouldn’t even buy those little Gerber baby meals. Instead he made the food himself and had the meals and snacks portioned out for the entire day.

“What do you want for snack today? Berries and toast?” he picked up the tupperware box.

Lissy turned her head away from it.

“Homemade applesauce and a banana?”

She looked back towards him and narrowed her blue eyes at the container for a moment before reaching for it.

“I thought that sounded good too.”

He sent her in her high chair and got her food onto her tray. She dug in, immediately making a mess. Applesauce on her cheeks and squished banana between her fingers. At least she didn’t get it in her black curls this time. He didn’t know how she got sweet potato in her hair last time, but she did.

When she was done he got her all cleaned up. She was starting to yawn, meaning that she didn’t nap at all before crying for him. He figured as much. With a soft groan, he moved to lie down on the couch.

“How about we watch the Rockets game and take a nap?”

She rest her head against his chest and looked at the television when he turned it on. It wasn’t long after that, that she was fast asleep. He didn’t make it very long either. His eyes drooped closed and he snored softly.

It wasn’t until he felt a weight being lifted off his chest, that he moved quickly.

“Shh it’s okay, Oliver it’s just me,” Felicity said quietly, “I came home early.”

He relaxed and smiled. It was hard to turn off that part of his brain that was alert and worried about something happening to his family. He hadn’t been the Green Arrow for some time now, but that didn’t matter. He was always going to worry about his girls.

“Relax,” his wife said, “I’m going to take this stinky little one to get changed.”

She held the barely coherent Lissy in her lap and used her one free hand to move her wheelchair into the nursery. It used to be a guest bedroom, but considering they had two more guest rooms and Lissy was a frequent visitor it seemed like a good idea.

He pushed himself up and stretched. A joint or two popped, but it actually felt good.

“When do we have to say goodbye?” he asked as he walked into the room.

“Now,” Felicity said, “Lissy’s mama and dada are on their way, yes they are,” she made a face at Lissy, causing her to squeal, “And now you smell much better.”

He pouted a little as they had to hand over Lissy to her parents. It was nice to see his daughter and son-in-law, though. Plus, he did know he was going to see his granddaughter again soon. That was a given.

By the time everyone was gone and things were quiet, he was actually pretty tired. Felicity seated herself beside him on the couch. He took her hand in his and carefully kissed her fingertips. She giggled, but didn’t stop him. He kissed each of her fingers and then the tops of her hands.

“How was your day?” he asked.

“Tiring, but good,” she said, “You know we’re working on a new project. It’s going to be huge. Well, it is huge, but it’s going to get bigger… and it’s going to help so many people. An upgrade on biostimulants….” she kept going, talking about her tech.

It made him so happy to see her working and making lives better. She never used the technology on herself, but it never stopped her from completing her dreams. He knew she was happy in her chair and even happier to know she was able to help.

“I’m proud of you,” he said.

“You always say that,” she laughed.

“I’ll keep saying it until it stops being true,” he leaned over and kissed her gently.

She smiled against his lips, “I guess I can deal with that,” she hummed happily, “How was your day?”

“Lissy and I had a good day,” he said, “She’s so much like her mother already.” 

“Oh good another talker,” Felicity laughed.

“Wouldn’t want it any other way,” he squeezed her hand.

“Me too,” she sighed contently.

“You ready for me to start dinner?” he asked after a couple seconds.

Felicity smiled wide, “I thought you would never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s - the urge to write the next gen-ish fic i have in my head is strong


End file.
